Übungen (Kapitel)
"Übungen" ist das dritte Kapitel des neunundzwanzigsten Bandes Der neue Frühling. Gleichzeitig ist es das dritte Kapitel des elften englischen Originalbandes New Spring, der als Der Ruf des Frühlings auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Die Amyrlin verkündet den Aufgenommenen und Novizinnen das Ende des Aiel-Krieges, den Tod von Gitara Moroso und das Geschenk eines Geburtsgeldes für alle Frauen, die während der Schlachten um Tar Valon ein Kind geboren haben. Moiraine und Siuan müssen für ihre Prüfung zur Aes Sedai üben. Handlung Moiraine Damodred Moiraine und Siuan gehen durch die leeren Gänge der Weißen Burg. Beide sind zu schockiert von dem Ereignis, um etwas zu sagen. Moiraine kann kaum etwas sinnvolles denken, und Siuan reißt sie mit der Frage nach Frühstück aus ihren Gedanken. Moiraine lehnt ab und sagt, sie wolle ein bisschen schlafen, bevor sie ihre Novizinnenklasse unterrichten muss. Da so viele Aes Sedai auf dem Schlachtfeld sind um zu heilen, bleibt all diese Arbeit an den Aufgenommenen hängen. Siuan sagt, sie hätten keine Zeit für Schlaf, denn sie müssten für die Prüfung zur Aes Sedai üben. Beide wissen, dass es bald geschehen wird, aber nicht, ob es in einem Monat oder schon einem Tag geschieht. Moiraine widerspricht, dass das nicht so sicher ist, denn Merean hätte es nur angedeutet. Siuan sagt, Merean hätte mit so etwas immer recht und besteht darauf, zu üben. Moiraine stimmt zu, denn sie weiß, dass sie ohnehin nicht schlafen könnte und kann sich Siuans Führung wie immer nicht entziehen. Wie so oft sagt sie, Siuan würde sicherlich einmal zum Amyrlin-Sitz erhoben werden, denn die Tairenerin ist die geborene Anführerin. Siuan widerspricht, denn sie will die Welt sehen und nicht in der Burg festsitzen. Moiraine muss lächeln, denn sie ist sicher, dass Siuan bald nach ihrer Erhebung tatsächlich die Burg verlassen wird. Es schmerzt sie, da sie die besten Freundinnen sind und sich dann nicht mehr oft sehen würden. Sie gehen weiter und schließlich spricht Siuan Moiraine auf die Weissagung an. Moiraine denkt über all die Zerstörung, die damals nach dem Zeitalter der Legenden folgte und fragt sich, ob es diesmal wieder so sein wird. Dann sagt sie, Tamra hätte ihnen verboten, darüber zu reden. Siuan erklärt spitzfindig, dass sie ihnen nur verboten hätte, es anderen zu erzählen. Eine Dienerin beendet ihr Gespräch, als sie in die Quartiere der Aufgenommenen abbiegen. Moiraine denkt nervös an all die leeren Zimmer, die für viel mehr Frauen zur Verfügung stehen. Es sind knapp über vierhundert Aes Sedai in der Weißen Burg, die Platz für dreitausend hat, doch ihres Wissens nach existieren nicht einmal halb so viele in den gesamten Westlanden. All dies besorgt sie sehr in diesem Moment, als die Bedrohung durch die Letzte Schlacht so real geworden ist. Siuan sagt, sie solle sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Die beiden Frauen betreten Siuans Zimmer, in dem es eiskalt ist, da die Kohlen durch Siuans Unachtsamkeit ausgegangen sind. Die Tairenerin entzündet das Feuer mit Hilfe der Einen Macht neu, auch wenn das verboten ist, und verteidigt sich dann vor Moiraine. Moiraine fragt, wer von ihnen zuerst mit den Übungen anfangen soll, doch Siuan erklärt, sie brauche es mehr, deshalb würden sie den ganzen Tag üben, solange sie Zeit haben. Moiraine ist nicht besonders erfreut darüber, denn für die Prüfung muss sie einhundert komplizierte, ganz bestimmte Gewebe in der richtigen Reihenfolge weben, während sie ständiger Ablenkung ausgesetzt ist, und trotzdem völlige Gelassenheit bewahren. Moiraine zieht Saidar an sich, während Siuan das Zimmer gegen Lauscher abschirmt. Moiraine wendet ihr den Rücken zu und beginnt mit dem ersten Gewebe. Sie konzentriert sich vollkommen darauf, als Siuan plötzlich fragt, ob die Rote Ajah den Wiedergeborenen Drachen wohl in Ruhe lassen wird. Das Gewebe schlägt fehl und Siuan tadelt sie, weiter zu machen und auf die Frage zu antworten. Moiraine beginnt erneut und sagt dabei, dass die Roten zwanzig Jahre haben würden, um herauszufinden, was sie tun können, vielleicht sogar länger. Sie ist sicher, dass die Roten ihn nicht dämpfen würden, denn er muss zuvor die Letzte Schlacht schlagen. Siuan entgegnet, ob sie sich wirklich daran halten würden. Moiraine versucht sich nicht ablenken zu lassen, als Siuan sie kitzelt und antwortet mit einer nichtigen Aes Sedai-Antwort. In diesem Moment wird die Tür aufgerissen und Myrelle Berengari stürmt herein. Myrelle fragt, wie lange es wohl noch bis zur Letzten Schlacht dauern würde, während sie die Tür schließt. Dann bemerkt sie die Gewebe und schlägt vor, Siuan zu helfen. Moiraine hört sofort auf zu weben. Siuan fragt vorsichtig, was Myrelle wegen der Letzten Schlacht meint und diese sagt, sie spreche von den Aiel. Moiraine und Siuan beruhigen sich sofort und werfen sich einen Blick zu. Sie wissen, dass es einige Aes Sedai gibt die glauben, die Aiel hätten etwas mit den Prophezeiungen zu tun, wenn auch genauso viele das Gegenteil behaupten. Myrelle fragt, ob sie ein Geheimnis haben, als sie die Blicke sieht. Siuan erklärt, sie dürften es nicht verraten, und Moiraine fragt sich, ob sie wohl versucht, Daes Dae'mar zu spielen. Siuan lenkt Myrelle allerdings ab, indem sie ihr anbietet, Moiraine beim üben zu helfen. Moiraine beginnt erneut und die beiden anderen Aufgenommenen lenken sie mit ihren besten Tricks ab. Beide schaffen es, Moiraine sechs mal versagen zu lasen, doch sie machen weiter. thumb|left|[[Tarna Feir]] Irgendwann öffnet sich die Tür erneut und Moiraine hört auf zu weben. Diesmal ist es Tarna Feir. Die kühle, abweisende Altaranerin sagt, sie hätte sich denken können, sie zusammen zu finden. Siuan will sie hinaus werfen, doch Moiraine sagt, sie müsste sich beeilen, um zu ihrem Unterricht zu erscheinen, sonst würden die Novizinnen Dummheiten machen. Tarna entgegnet, dass die Novizinnen an diesem Tag frei bekommen haben. Sie ignoriert völlig, dass Siuan sie hinauswerfen wollte. Sie erklärt, die Aufgenommenen sollten sich alle im ovalen Unterrichtssal versammeln, denn die Amyrlin hätte etwas zu verkünden. Außerdem berichtet sie von Gitara Morosos Tod. Myrelle erkennt sofort, dass das das Geheimnis von Siuan und Moiraine ist und Siuan sagt, man hätte ihnen verboten, darüber zu reden. Myrelle akzeptiert das, doch Moiraine kann Zweifel in ihren Augen sehen. Tarna will wissen, was passiert ist, und Moiraine erklärt, Gitara wäre einfach tot umgefallen. Tarna wirkt einen winzigen Moment lang traurig und sagt, Gitara würde ihnen sehr fehlen. Moiraine fragt, was Tamra wohl verkünden will, denn Gitaras Tod ist schon allen bekannt und auch, dass sie traditionsgemäß am nächsten Tag beerdigt werden wird. Doch Tarna weiß es nicht, außerdem sollen sie sofort im Saal erscheinen. Da sie kaum noch Zeit haben, rennen alle vier Frauen und treffen als letzte ein. Moiraine versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie leer der Saal wirkt. Als sie sich setzen, hört sie viele Gerüchte, die sie sofort als Unsinn abtut. Siuan fragt Zemaille Amassa, eine Atha'an Miere-Aufgenommene, ob diese etwas weiß, doch Zemaille verneint. Aisling Noon, die einzige Tuatha'an der Weißen Burg, fragt aufgeregt, ob Gitara an diesem Morgen eine Weissagung gemacht hat. Siuan und Moiraine wollen schon lügen, als Tarna erklärt, sie hätten bereits gesagt, Gitara habe keine Vorhersage gemacht. Tamra betritt den Raum, und alle Aufgenommenen erheben sich. Sie wirkt müde, obwohl sie ihre sonstige Stärke zeigt. Laut verkündet die Amyrlin, dass es für alle Kinder ein Geburtsgeld geben soll, die zwischen dem ersten Tag, als die Soldaten eintrafen, und dem Letzten Tag des Krieges geboren werden. Dies soll für alle Frauen in Tar Valon, wie auch für alle Frauen gelten, die zum Tross der Heere gehören. Moiraine wird klar, dass Tamra glauben muss, dass der Junge tatsächlich bald geboren wird. Die Amyrlin fährt fort, dass es Berichte darüber gibt, dass die Aiel sich zurückziehen. Somit sollen die Aufgenommenen anfangen, in den Lagern um die Stadt herum Namen aufzunehmen, bevor die Menschen anfangen, abzureisen. Dies soll die Aufgabe der Aufgenommenen sein. Die Aufgenommenen tuscheln aufgeregt, denn normalerweise wird ihnen nicht erlaubt, die Stadt zu verlassen. Tamra klatscht in die Hände, bis Ruhe eingekehrt ist. Sie warnt alle Aufgenommenen, vorsichtig zu sein, und erlaubt ihnen, niemanden zu berichtigen, wenn man sie für Aes Sedai hält. Sie warnt vor Dieben und den Kindern des Lichts, die nicht zögern würden, eine Aes Sedai oder Aufgenommene zu töten. Tamra entlässt alle und sagt, man würde schon Pferde satteln und Provianttaschen vorbereiten. Sie verlässt den Saal und sagt noch im Gehen, dass sie auch die Namen und das Geschlecht der Säuglinge notieren sollen, da die Unterlagen der Weißen Burg genau sein müssen. Moiraine ist sofort klar, wofür sie das braucht. Sie und Siuan sehen sich aufgeregt an, denn sie wissen, dass sie damit direkt an der Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen teilnehmen können. Charaktere *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Myrelle Berengari *Tarna Feir *Aledrin Malenry *Brendas *Zemaille Amassa *Aisling Noon *Alanna Mosvani Erwähnt * Meilyn Arganya * Larelle Tarsi * Merean Redhill * Tamra Ospenya * Gitara Moroso * Akarrin Comeris * Verin Mathwin Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Amyrlin-Sitz Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Herrin der Novizinnen * Novizin * Falscher Drache * Wiedergeborener Drache * Kinder des Lichts Orte *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg ***Quartiere der Aufgenommenen Erwähnt * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Shara * Meer der Stürme * Aryth-Meer * Rückgrat der Welt * Drachenberg * Altara Ereignisse * Aiel-Krieg Erwähnt * Krieg der Macht - als Schattenkrieg * Zerstörung der Welt * Tarmon Gai'don Sonstige * Prophezeiungen des Drachen * Eine Macht ** Saidin * Makel * Daes Dae'mar * Geburtsgeld Kategorie:Der neue Frühling (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Quartiere der Aufgenommenen